Relax!
Relax! is the main quest in Siberia, needed to recruit Santi. It has seven locations. Trip to Miami A bog standard location: buy some clothes, spend some energy. Miami slums This introduces a game inside the game. You spend energy to move through a maze. The "boss" is Spetsnaz whom you should defeat (once) to recruit her. There is a (not very obvious) wall left of her. Note that the icon does not look like the real maze. Military Base in Miami A bog standard location: buy some clothes, spend some energy. ;Santa is going to Siberia. :Cost: 5x9 energy, 5x hat 8/1 :Rewards: 5x150 bucks, 5x1000 experience, 5x10 mojo ;The military will sort it out. :Cost: 6x8 energy, 6x pants 8/3, 6x hero accessory 8/5 :Rewards: 6x200 bucks, 6x1000 experience, 6x10 mojo ;Looks like you’ll be saving Santa! :Cost: 4x11 energy, 4x boots 8/4 :Rewards: 4x120 bucks, 4x1000 experience, 4x10 mojo ;They’ll be helping you. :Cost: 6x8 energy, 6x hero accessory 6/5 :Rewards: 6x85 bucks, 6x1250 experience, 6x10 mojo ;Fly to Siberia. :Cost: 5x9 energy, 5x hat 6/1, 5x pants 6/3 :Rewards: 5x85 bucks, 5x1250 experience, 5x10 mojo Taiga (maze) Another maze, this time you may not leave it unless you visited all "important points", click those traffic lights. The first fight with a boss gives you Guard, the first fight with the boss at the exit gives you Cyborg. Taiga (outfit) ;We've made it to Siberia. :Cost: 6x8 energy, 6x hero accessory 6/5 :Rewards: 6x110 bucks, 6x750 experience, 6x10 mojo ;Get up, you need to save Santa! :Cost: 5x9 energy, 5x body 6/2, 5x hero accessory 7/5 :Rewards: 5x120 bucks, 5x1000 experience, 5x10 mojo ;Don’t even think of running away! You need to save Santa! :Cost: 4x11 energy, 4x boots 6/4 :Rewards: 4x90 bucks, 4x1000 experience, 4x10 mojo ;Tell her that you’re not a spy. :Cost: 5x9 energy, 5x hat 8/1, 5x hero accessory 8/5 :Rewards: 5x110 bucks, 5x1000 experience, 5x10 mojo ;You’re under arrest. :Cost: 6x8 energy, 6x boots 8/4, 6x body 8/2 :Rewards: 6x110 bucks, 6x1000 experience, 6x10 mojo Headquarters (Siberia) Tutor says: * This dungeon's bosses are much stronger than before! You should consider upgrading your gang. * To collect the items necessary for the upgrades, revisit the previous dungeon, and fight with the bosses there. Despite that, the first boss was much easier than the bosses at the previous maze and he dropped a Flag which I just needed. The bosses are Chemist, Assistant and PhD. Russian Military Headquarters in Siberia ;Looks like we're going to have a lot of fun. :Cost: 7x7 energy, 7x pants 8/3 :Rewards: 7x125 bucks, 7x1000 experience, 7x10 mojo ;Lick her pussy. :Cost: 6x8 energy, 6x hat 7/1, 6x body 7/2 :Rewards: 6x110 bucks, 6x1000 experience, 6x10 mojo, random collectible ;Wait until everyone closes their eyes. :Cost: 5x10 energy, 5x pants 7/3, 5x hero accessory 7/5 :Rewards: 5x250 bucks, 5x1000 experience, 56x10 mojo ;Run away while no one’s watching. :Cost: 6x8 energy, 6x boots 7/4 :Rewards: 6x150 bucks, 6x1000 experience, 6x10 mojo ;Ride home on a deer. :Cost: 5x10 energy, 5x hat 1/1, 5x pants 1/3, 5x hero accessory 1/5 :Rewards: 5x150 bucks, 5x1000 experience, 56x10 mojo Category:Quests Category:Siberia